Harian Seijuuro
by Ratenatta
Summary: Sebenarnya, Kuroko tidak terlalu berminat pada karya sastra. Iya, kecuali karya yang ditulis oleh Akashi / AkaKuro/ KagaKuro
1. Kuroko Side

Lupa-lupa ingat juga sebenarnya sejak kapan aku tertarik pada dunia tulis menulis. Tapi yang kuingat, pertama kali aku menemukan blog ini saat November lalu. Ketika aku sedang dilanda stress berat karena tugas-tugas sekolahku. Apalagi, sejak diterapkannya sistem _Fullday School_ dalam pendidikan jaman sekarang. Harapan manis tentang pulang sore namun tidak ada lagi tugas hanya buih omong kosong. Pulang sekolah jam 4 sore iya, tugas sekolah malah makin bertumpuk. Lelah rasanya setelah berkali-kali di-PHP-in oleh menteri pendidikan. Apalagi, jam tidur siangku juga terpaksa aku relakan gara-gara aturan baru tentang jam sekolah ini.

Aku menemukan blog ini secara tidak sengaja. Kala itu, aku sedang diberi tugas mencari sebuah cerpen untuk diidentifikasi unsur instrik dan ekstrinsiknya. Serta menelaah struktur dan kaidah dalam teks cerpen. Genre bebas, asal bukan karangan sendiri. Maka, mulailah aku mencari di mesin pencari. Cukup hanya mengetik kata 'cerpen' saja, ratusan cerpen langsung berjejer rapi sebagai hasil pencarian. Sebenarnya aku hanya asal menekan saat itu. Dipikiranku, yang penting ada cerpen sehingga aku bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasku. Sumpah, aku hanya sembarang memencet blog. _Harian Seijuuro_. Itu nama blog yang terpampang di sana. Dengan cerpen berjudul Kemurnian Cinta, maka mulailah aku membaca cerpen itu dengan tekun.

—

Harian Seijuuro

siuubi

Akakuro Aircrafter Event 2017

—

Tugasnya sudah selesai. Bahkan sudah dikumpul dan diberi nilai. Tapi, cerita yang kubaca kala itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Serupa rol film yang berputar cepat di kepalaku, aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana bergetarnya hatiku ketika sang tokoh utama memperjuangkan cintanya. Klise, tapi terlalu membekas. Aku sampai dibuat baper selama seminggu penuh.

"Sudahlah Kuroko. Aku sampai hapal jalan ceritanya karena kau menceritakannya setiap waktu. Lagian, apa bagusnya kisah romansa? Aku lebih suka ini, komik _shonen_ , memang ditujukan untuk laki-laki tanpa ada cinta-cintaannya." itu Kagami Taiga. Sedang menyuarakan protes sambil mengibas-ngibaskan majalah _Shonen Jump_ yang selalu update komik shonen setiap minggunya. Omong-omong, Kagami itu sahabatku. Kami bertemu di SMA Seirin, satu klub denganku, klub basket. Walaupun peragainya kasar dan keras, tapi setidaknya hanya dia yang mau mendengar setiap cerita yang terbilang _alay_ dariku.

"Itu karena kau belum pernah membacanya sendiri, Kagami- _kun_. Penulisnya menulis cerpen itu dengan hati. _Feel_ -nya bener-bener dapat. Seakan-akan, tokoh utama itu memang hidup dan bernyawa. Mungkin, dia sedang berkelana di dimensi lain untuk memperjuangkan cintanya." aku temanggu. Tak main-main dengan perkataanku, tapi memang itulah yang kurasakan saat membaca ceritanya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau malah semakin melantur, Kuroko. Lebih baik kau minum susu sana. Ada susu vanilla di kulkasku. Ambil saja. Supaya kau agak waras."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Kesal. Tak terima karena Kagami tidak sepemikiran denganku. Dia bisa berkata seperti itu karena dia belum pernah membacanya. Awas saja, kalau sekalinya dia membaca cerita itu kemudian baper, akan kupaksa dia mentraktirku susu vanilla selama sebulan penuh.

-

Jarum jam yang paling gemuk sudah hampir selurus dengan angka dua belas, tapi mataku masih saja terbuka lebar di depan layar laptop. Fokus membaca isi blog yang selama seminggu ini selalu mengganggu pikiranku.

Harian Seijuuro.

Nama blognya masih sama. Dengan tema warna merah yang belum berubah sejak terakhir aku melihatnya. Isinya juga banyak, tidak hanya satu cerpen yang kupakai untuk tugas tempo hari. Blog ini serupa antalogi. Cerpen, novel, puisi, syair, serta karya-karya sastra lainnya yang tak kalah menakjubkan semua ada di sini. Penulisnya bernama Akashi Seijuuro—yang sebenarnya baru aku tahu tadi. Pria berkulit putih dengan rambut merah. Lumayan tampan. Aku tahu karena si pemilik blog menaruh fotonya di kolom _author profile_.

Tidak hanya aku, ternyata penggemar blog itu juga sangat banyak. Dalam setiap postingannya, orang yang berkomentar itu paling sedikit 100-an. Bahkan, ada postingan yang komentarnya sampai ribuan. Wajar saja, karya-karyanya memang luar biasa. Aku malah terkejut kalau belum ada penerbit yang tertarik dengan tulisannya. Kalau tulisan-tulisannya ini dijadikan buku, aku menjamin buku itu akan laku keras.

"Eh?!" aku melotot. Hampir berteriak seandainya tidak ingat kalau ini tengah malam. Barusan, aku baru saja menyelesaikan membaca salah satu cerpennya yang lain. Plotnya benar-benar keren, endingnya diluar dugaan. Aku sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar. Menyalurkan semua perasaanku dalam sebuah ketikan. Komentarku panjang. Bahkan terlalu panjang untuk disebut komentar. Aku sudah hampir membuat tabloid.

Selesai mengirim komentarku dengan nama akun 'Kuroko Tetsuya', aku iseng me- _refresh_ halaman itu. Dan, sungguh aku tidak menyesal setelah me- _refresh_ -nya. Jantungku langsung berpacu cepat ketika belum ada semenit aku selesai mengirim komentar, si pemilik blog itu sudah langsung mengirim jawabannya. Singkat, tapi berhasil membuatku menjerit tertahan, menggigit-gigit bantal karena terlalu gemas.

 ** _Akashi Seijuuro_** : _Halo, Kuroko! Salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah memberikan apresiasi terhadap karyaku. Aku menghargainya. Jangan bosan untuk membaca karyaku yang lain, yaa ;)_

Masih jawaban yang normal sebenarnya, tapi rasa bahagiaku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku terlalu senang sampai mulas rasanya. Cepat-cepat, aku kembali ke depan laptop setelah puas loncat-loncat di kasur. Membaca ulang komentarku dan balasan komentarnya. Aku sampai meng- _screenshot_ karena terlalu senang.

-

"Tingkahmu itu seperti sedang kasmaran, tahu." komentar Kagami keesokan harinya ketika aku selesai bercerita. "Kenapa kau senang sekali karena komentarmu dibalas? Bukannya itu wajar? Semua orang yang komentar di blog itu pasti dibalas oleh penulisnya. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

Aku cemberut. Menatap jengah pada Kagami yang sedang memangku dagunya malas. Kenapa dia tidak suka sekali melihat orang lain bahagia.

"Tapi, hanya aku satu-satunya yang dibalas dengan emotikon kedipan mata. Kalau orang lain, Akashi- _kun_ pasti membalasnya diakhiri dengan titik. Hanya aku yang memakai emotikon, Kagami- _kun_. Hanya aku! Tidak salah lagi—"

"Tidak salah lagi, kau memang sudah tidak waras. Apa hebatnya, sih, kalau dibalas dengan emotikon? Kedipan mata lagi. Eeuu." Kagami memasang ekspresi seolah-olah jijik, "Kau bahkan memanggilnya 'Akashi- _kun_ '. Sok akrab sekali."

"Kenapa? Namanya memang Akashi- _kun_ , kok. Kalau aku memang hanya dianggap biasa oleh Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa komentarku dibalasnya cepat sekali? Bahkan belum ada satu menit."

"Mungkin kebetulan saat kau mengirim komentarmu, Akashi—siapalah itu sedang online. Jangan terlalu baper, kau bahkan belum mengenalnya secara langsung."

Aku berdiri. Sengaja kudorong kursiku keras. Menunjukkan kalau aku serius ngambek. "Kau itu hanya tahu mengejek. Susah sekali kalau ingin curhat denganmu."

"Hey, hey, yak! Kuroko! Kau marah?! Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." teriak Kagami namun tidak kuhiraukan. "Huh, dasar! Kenapa kau jadi seperti anak perempuan?"

Aku mendelik, berhenti ketika badanku sudah diambang pintu, menatapnya tajam, "Aku mendengar, Kagami- _kun_."

-

Kembali seperti malam kemarin, malam ini aku membuka blog 'Harian Seijuuro' lagi. Aku tak pernah bosan ketika membaca tulisan-tulisannya. Tulisan itu seperti menyedotku ke dimensi lain. Seolah cerita dan karakter tokohnya benar-benar hidup dan nyata. Aku selalu kagum dengan bagaimana cara Akashi Seijuuro menulis. Tak lupa, semua kekagumanku itu aku tuangkan juga dalam tulisan di kolom komentar. Hampir semua postingannya aku komentari. Berharap aku bisa mendapat perhatiannya karena sering melihat namaku di sana.

Dan jujur saja, aku hampir pingsan bahagia ketika aku tahu bahwa yang kulakukan ini tidak sia-sia.

 _ **Akashi Seijuuro** : Hai, Kuroko! Terima kasih atas apresiasinya, ya Aku senang sekali. Eum, Kuroko? Apa aku boleh mengenalmu lebih dekat? Ah, maaf, aku tidak sopan, ya? Aku hanya penasaran denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak memaksa :)_

"Tentu saja boleh, bodoh!" aku memaki pada layar laptop. Gugup terlalu senang, aku mulai mengetik jawabannya.

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Boleh, kok :) Lagian, akhir-akhir ini juga aku mulai tertarik dengan dunia tulis menulis. Mungkin, aku bisa membicarakan ini denganmu._

Modus. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada dunia sastra. Aku hanya tertarik dengan semua tulisan yang ditulis oleh Akashi. Sekalian aku juga penasaran dengan orangnya. Maka, setelah bertukar _id Line_ , mulailah aku _chatting_ -an dengan Akashi Seijuuro.

-

"Hoi, Kuroko! Aku bosan. Daritadi kau kacangi terus." Kagami berguling-guling di ranjang tidurku. Tipikal anak kurang kerjaan. Terang saja, daritadi aku hanya sibuk dengan _handphone_ -ku. Mana sempat aku meladeni Kagami.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang _chatting_ dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"Ck," dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Menatapku serius, "Kuroko, dengar. Apa kau tidak takut? Awalnya mungkin hanya ngajak kenalan di dunia maya. Lama-lama, kalau sudah makin dekat, minta ketemuan. Ternyata pas ketemuan, kau malah diculik. Jangan mudah percaya pada orang via _online_ , Kuroko."

Aku tersenyum maklum, mengerti kekhawatirannya. "Tenang saja, Kagami- _kun_. Aku dan Akashi- _kun_ hanya sebatas tahu nama, tempat tinggal, dan sekolah masing-masing. Selebihnya, hanya tentang karya sastra dan tulis menulis. Aku tidak pernah mengobrol lebih dalam dari itu dengan Akashi. Apalagi urusan pribadi, aku juga tahu itu."

"Tapi—" ucapan Kagami tertahan ketika melihat sorot keyakinan dari mataku. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Kuroko. Mengertilah."

"Iya, terima kasih. Kau memang sahabatku."

-

Sejak aku dan Akashi bertukar _id Line_ , aku semakin dekat dengannya. Tak banyak sebenarnya yang kami bicarakan. Tak pernah keluar dari topik 'tulis menulis'. Tapi hebatnya, aku selalu menikmati ketika mengobrol dengan Akashi.

Banyak fakta tentang Akashi yang aku tahu sejak kami mulai dekat. Akashi Seijuuro, tinggal di Kyoto, bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan. Terlahir dikeluarga berada. Selain menulis, hobi lainnya sama sepertiku. Basket. Posisinya sebagai _point guard_. Jadi, selain berbicara tentang menulis, kami juga sering mengobrol tentang basket.

Meski kami memang sering mengobrol via _chat_ , tapi ini pertama kalinya kami mendengar suara masing-masing. Akashi yang menelponku duluan.

"H-halo?" Jangan salahkan aku kalau gugup. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya. Aku berdehem beberapa kali, takut kalau suaraku terdengar aneh oleh Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" Oh iya, aku belum cerita. Akashi memang selalu memanggilku dengan nama depanku.

"Y-ya?" Sial, aku terlalu gugup sampai tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Tenggorokanku kering rasanya. Perutku mulas. Aku mulai tidak karuan. Pasti suaraku terdengar bergetar di sana.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu. Minggu depan, SMA Rakuzan akan latih tanding dengan tim SMA Seirin. Aku akan datang ke Tokyo. Mungkin, kita bisa bertemu?"

"Oh, iya, boleh." Hening sebentar. Sebelum, "EEEEHHH?!" teriakan melengking dari pita suaraku meluncur keluar.

 ** _Fin_**.


	2. Akashi Side

Setelah menyampirkan handuk ke sisi pundak, aku keluar kamar mandi. Segar rasanya setelah berpeluh bermain basket di sekolah tadi. Harum sabun semerbak memenuhi ruangan, membuat _okaa-san_ yang tadinya fokus menonton televisi menoleh. Senyum teduhnya terukir di wajah lelahnya ketika aku berjalan mendekat.

"Kemari, Sei- _kun_. Acara televisi hari ini sangat menarik." _Okaa-san_ menepuk tempat kosong di sebelah kirinya.

 _Otou-san_ berdehem. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa mewah. "Shiori, Seijuuro harus belajar untuk mempertahankan peringkat. Kau jangan mengganggunya."

Aku tersenyum. Senyuman yang terasa ganjil sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudku tersenyum.

Okaa-san memukul pundak otou-san pelan. "Jangan terlalu keras pada Sei- _kun_. Dia juga butuh _refreshing_ , tahu."

Melirik pada _otou-san_ sebentar, lalu aku mengangguk paham. "Tidak, _okaa-san_. Aku cukup _refreshing_ ketika bermain basket tadi. Sekarang saatnya belajar."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berlalu.

—

Harian Seijuuro's Sequel

siuubi

an Akakuro Fanfiction

—

Kacamata anti radiasi sudah bertengger di pangkal hidung, jariku bermain lincah di _keyboard_ laptop. Mata bergerak-gerak. Kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan. Membaca cepat pada sederet tulisan yang ada di monitor layar.

Bentuk _refreshing_ ku yang lain selain bermain basket: menulis blog.

Aku punya blog pribadi. Kuberi nama Harian Seijuuro. Diambil dari nama belakangku, Akashi Seijuuro. Latar tema berwarna merah agak ke pink. Sesuai dengan suraiku yang berwana senada. Isinya jurnal portofolio dan antologi pribadiku. Dengan nama pena sesuai nama asliku.

Segurat senyum tipis tak bisa kutahan ketika membaca komentar-komentar dari pembaca. Sebanyak apapun dan sepanjang apapun tulisan mereka, rasanya mata ini tidak kenal lelah untuk membaca dari awal hingga akhir. Tanggapan mereka bermacam-macam. Kebanyakan komentar karena terlalu _baper_ dengan ceritaku. Sebagian kecil berisi kritik membangun. Satu dari seribu komentar berisi kritik pedas yang berniat menjatuhkan.

Jariku kembali menari di atas _keyboard_. Membalas komentar mereka satu persatu. Memakan waktu hampir satu jam—lumayan lama, tapi aku selalu menikmati saat-saat kini. Komentar-komentar mereka itu seperti penyuntik semangat ketika seluruh tubuh dilanda lelah akibat seharian beraktivitas.

Ketika sedang meng- _scroll_ halaman blog, mataku tak sengaja menemukan satu nama. Kuroko Tetsuya. Nama yang tidak asing, terasa familier. Tatapanku melepaskan diri dari layar sementara. Bergulir kesana kemari untuk mengingat.

Kuroko.

Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Ah!" Pening, aku menyerah. Kembali ke aktivitas awal, membalasi komentar penggemar. Masa bodoh dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Akan kuurus ketika aku ingat nanti.

-

Aku mengusap bulir-bulir peluh, menegak air mineral dengan rakus. Latihat basket sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu. Sebagian sedang bersiap untuk pulang, sebagian lagi masih duduk-duduk untuk berbincang.

Mibuchi Reo mendekat, menepuk pundakku serasa kawan lama. "Kerja bagus, Sei- _chan_."

Kerutan vertikal terbentuk halus di antara alisku, aku mengernyit. Masih belum terbiasa dengan imbuhan '- _chan_ ' di belakang namaku. Acapkali hampir setiap hari aku mendengar. Rasanya masih terdengar aneh.

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

Aku melirik pada _handphone_ ku yang sejak tadi berkedip-kedip. Jika saja bukan mode _silent_ , pasti _handphone_ ku ributnya ampun-ampunan. Notifikasi berjibun masuk. Biasanya hanya _email_ masuk untuk pemberitahuan dari blogku, atau _line_ dari gadis-gadis penggemar rahasia yang nekat agar lebih dekat denganku. Sebenarnya ini hal yang biasa. Tapi kali ini, kedipan layarku benar-benar tidak berhenti.

Curiga, aku mengambil _handphone_ dan mengecek notifikasi. _Email_ masuk hampir menyentuh angka lima ratus. Semuanya berisi tulisan yang sama persis.

 _'Kuroko Tetsuya menambahkan komentar baru di postingan anda.'_

 _'Kuroko Tetsuya menambahkan komentar baru di postingan anda.'_

 _'Kuroko Tetsuya menambahkan komentar baru di postingan anda.'_

 _Lihat lebih banyak._

"Uh. Wow." Aku menggumam tanpa sadar. Apa-apaan ini? Apa aku baru saja mendapat penggemar baru? Seorang penggemar fanatik?

Tapi yang membuat dadaku mencelus adalah namanya. Pikiranku mulai dipenuhi ingatan akan sosok pemuda manis bersurai biru langit. Yang mengenalkan diriku dengan keasingan asam manis anak remaja. Cinta lama yang telah kandas di makan waktu. Kelas 1 SMP, mantan anggota keenam di tim basket SMP Teiko. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sampai rumah, aku cepat-cepat berlari ke depan laptop. Menekan tombol _on_ , buru-buru memasukkan _password_ —saking buru-burunya aku sampai _typo_. Emosi, aku mengumpat keras. Pertama kalinya aku merasa sebal karena pengaman berlapis yang kupasang sendiri di laptop pribadiku.

Begitu berhasil membuka akun blogku, aku kembali di buat terpana. Nama Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi nama yang paling sering muncul di postinganku. Aku menyentuh _touchpad_ , menggerakkan _kursor_ , gatal ingin membuka akun bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Sayang, si pemilik akun tidak menaruh fotonya sendiri. Alih-alih, di sana hanya terpajang foto anjing dengan kalung bertuliskan 'Nigou'.

Aku mengerjap. Lupa memakai kacamata anti radiasi, sepertinya membuat mataku sedikit siwer. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi anjing bernama Nigou itu mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya dulu.

Aku mengetik komentar balasan. Sedikit memancingnya mungkin boleh juga.

 _ **Akashi Seijuuro** : Hai, Kuroko! Terima kasih atas apresiasinya, ya Aku senang sekali. Eum, Kuroko? Apa aku boleh mengenalmu lebih dekat? Ah, maaf, aku tidak sopan, ya? Aku hanya penasaran denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak memaksa :)_

Hah. Aku membaca ulang komentarku. Memastikan bahwa bahasaku tidak seperti orang mencurigakan. Setelah puas menatap, aku meng- _close_ halaman blog, mematikan laptop. Jujur saja, aku pun tidak berharap lebih pada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

Tapi, bunyi _email_ dari _handphone_ mengagetkanku. Balasan baru dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Malas menyalakan laptop lagi, aku membuka akunku di _browser_ khusus _android_. Meski tampilannya tidak semenarik di laptop, setidaknya bisa untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini.

Padahal aku pun tidak tahu darurat darimananya.

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Boleh, kok :) Lagian, akhir-akhir ini juga aku mulai tertarik dengan dunia tulis menulis. Mungkin, aku bisa membicarakan ini denganmu._

Balasannya di luar dugaanku. Dan lagi, benarkah ini Tetsuya yang pernah kukenal? Seingatku, dulu Tetsuya memang pendiam, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia penyuka sastra. Di matanya hanya ada kobaran tentang basket, basket, dan basket.

Tiga tahun ini rupanya sedikit banyak bisa membuat orang berubah.

-

Aku mengenal Tetsuya tiga tahun yang lalu. Ketika aku masih bersekolah di SMP Teiko di Tokyo. Kami lumayan dekat. Rekan satu tim. Tidak lebih. Kebetulan, aku kapten tim sehingga Tetsuya sering datang kepadaku untuk berbincang soal basket.

Tetsuya tentu tidak menyadari, bagaimana berdebarnya diriku ketika berdekatan dengannya. Bagaimana senangnya diriku ketika dia berbicara denganku. Makhluk biru langit itu selain polos, dia juga tidak peka.

Tapi itu hanya berjalan selama enam bulan. Sebelum aku pindah ke Kyoto karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tua. Tetsuya tampak sedih, tapi tidak semerana diriku. Karena baginya, kehilangan diriku artinya kehilangan kapten tim basket. Hanya itu.

Sejak aku pindah, pelan-pelan aku mulai melupakan sosok Tetsuya. Memang bukan perjalanan yang mudah, tapi akhirnya aku bisa _move on_ —aku kira begitu. Padahal kenyataannya, tanpa sadar aku selalu membayangkan sosok Tetsuya tiap kali menulis cerita romansa. Sosok yang polos, datar, minim ekspresi dan emosi, super duper cuek dan tidak peka. Yang membedakan hanya warna rambut dan gendernya saja. Aku lebih suka penggambaran visual karakter seperti sosok gadis berambut coklat di potong _bob_ sebahu.

Kala itu, tidak pernah sekalipun aku terpikir kalau insiden 'cinta lama bersemi kembali' menimpa diriku. Siapa sangka, ternyata kami jodoh—belum tentu, sih. Ini hanya spekulasi diriku saja. Tapi, apa namanya kalau bukan jodoh coba? Tetsuya yang mengkiblatkan basket di atas segala-galanya tiba-tiba membuka blogku, membaca ceritaku, kemudian aku meminta berkenalan, dan akhirnya kami bertukar _id Line_. Kisah kami seperti sudah di goreskan oleh takdir. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebut hidupku ini indah atau malah picisan.

Tapi dilihat dari cara _chat_ -nya, sepertinya Tetsuya melupakan diriku. Bukan salahnya juga, sih. Aku memang tidak terlalu lama hadir di hidupnya. Enam bulan kurang, tidak sebanding dengan lama waktu kami tidak bertemu. Tiga tahun. Tapi tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Selama aku masih bisa berhubungan baik dengan Tetsuya, aku sudah sangat bahagia.

-

Sore itu, aku pulang dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa minggu depan aku dan tim basket sekolahku akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk latih tanding dengan tim basket Seirin. Dengan senyum yang masih bertahan, aku cepat-cepat mengambil _handphone_. Menelpon Tetsuya.

Suara sambungan ' _tut tut_ ' konstan terdengar.

Diangkat.

" _H-halo_?" Ah, betapa rindunya aku dengan suara ini.

"Tetsuya?"

" _Y-ya_?" Aku terkikik pelan. Suara Tetsuya bergetar di seberang sana. Apa dia segugup itu karena ditelpon olehku?

"Hm, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu. Minggu depan, SMA Rakuzan akan latih tanding dengan tim SMA Seirin. Aku akan datang ke Tokyo. Mungkin, kita bisa bertemu?"

" _Oh, iya, boleh._ " Aku mengepalkan tinju, melemparnya ke udara. Berteriak ' _yes_ ' tanpa suara. Melompat-lompat dengan wajah paling bahagia seumur hidupku. Sebelum, " _EEEEHHH_?!"

Aku berjengit. Sampai harus menjauhkan handphone dari telinga. Aku baru tahu kalau Tetsuya bisa berteriak senyaring itu.

Diam-diam, aku tersenyum. Ah, Tetsuya. Bagaimana dirimu yang sekarang? Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu.

 ** _Fin._**

Nahh.. Akhirnya bisa ngasih sekuel juga :D Endingnya terbuka, untuk selanjutnya, adegan mereka ketemunya, bayangin aja yaaa xD

Untuk kalian yang udah minta sekuel, makasih.. Seandainya kalian gak minta, kayaknya gak ada niatku buat bikin sekuel. Hehehe :D


End file.
